What if
by snowfalls23
Summary: What if there was room for two in the wardrobe but snow couldent make it in time? What if it was David who when through with Emma? What happens when david an a 4 year old emma stumble into storybrooke? Well thats exactly what this story is about. Please review constrictive critisum is welcome just please be nice about it. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Charming take emma take emma to the wardrobe you have to go with her" cried snow. There wasn't much time she could her the queens guards fighting their way into the castle "charming go" she yelled again this time more desperate. "what no you have to go with her she needs her mom come on snow I'll help you" ushered charming. Snow look at her husband with pleading eyes "charming there's no time I can't make it to the wardrobe fast enough you an I both know Regina an her curse will be here any minute an if she finds emma she'll kill her please charming get our baby to safety". Charming looked at his wife the mother of his child an the love of his life he knew she was right an their was no time to argue. " I love you snow" he spoke as he took emma into his arms "I love you find me" she cried charming leaned down an kissed her "always". The way he spoke with such determination that she believed him she knew he would come back to her as David ran out of the room with emma in one arm an his sword in the other snow yelled to him. "charming wait" he spun around to see tears in his wife's eyes " make sure she knows I love her tell her every night for me" he looked at her knowing there wasn't much time left "of course". David made his way to the wardrobe as fast as he could. When he reached the nursery he shut the doors lock the room hoping it would hold off the queens men long enough to get them to safety. He quickly made his way over to the wardrobe realizing their would be little room he through his sword to the side an climbed in cradling emma close to him, he disliked going to a new world without anything to protect them but what choice did he really have. Shutting the doors closed he pulled emma against him an quietly whispered a promise to himself an his family "I will find you I will always find you" and with that he let the darkness engulf them taking them to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

David awoke to a loud sound of something exploding he looked out at the landscape before him he was sitting in a giant hole of a tree with emma snuggled into his chest. He stood up looking around he was in forest maybe this land was similar to his. Then he heard it looking to the sky he a large metal object moving over the sky, no this was surely not anything like his land. Charming suddenly felt a wave if magic wash over him causing him to double over in pain. Thankfully he left emma in the tree for the moment being. When he stood up he realized what the magic had done it had gave him knowledge of this place an the things in it. He still had his memories of his life an what the curse had done to his family but he now knew what he was facing, making it much more bearable. He was pulled for his thoughts by emma crying. Knowing he had to get her to safety an have her checked out by what was it called again a hospital. Charming soothed emma rocking her back an forth "hey your ok daddy's got you" emma soon calmed down an fell asleep "that's my princess" he whispered walking off caring her gently in search of any sort of civilization or help. 


	3. Chapter 3

Charming started walking east hoping to come to a road or maybe the outskirts of a town. While he was walking he devised a plan knowing that being in a land without magic no one would believe him if he told them the truth. First he needed a name deciding to keep his real name David all he needed was a last name. Not having any ideas he looked down at emma. "Do you have any ideas princess" cooed David. He looked down to see emma fast asleep in her blanket snow had made to pass time while she was heavily pregnant with emma. Then it hit him stitched onto the dress snow had quickly put emma in was a swan. David swan the last name wasn't a perfect fit for his name but emma swan sounded so pretty he had to use it. Now he needed a story explaining how he ended up with emma. It also had to explain what happens to snow since emma was only hours old. Realizing he also had to explain why he had no home or belonging he sat down thinking. The story he finally came up with was his name was David swan his girlfriend had emma after handing emma to him she told them to leave which wasn't a total lie not having time to get anything he left with just emma again not a total lie. As far as belongings he decide to tell them the truth he was looking for work an at the moment had no where to live an that he assumed hi girlfriend still has all his stuff that he wasn't worried about getting it back all he was concerned about was emma. David hated making snow look like the bad guy but he had no choice he had to have a story viable enough for someone to believe.  
David finally made it to a hospital an after giving them the story that he had spent the last hour making the doctor told him everything was fine with emma but she had to stay overnight like any newborn and that she would be released the following night. He stayed by her side the entire night an with help from the nurses he quickly learned how to make a bottle and feed emma. Knowing tomorrow he would have to leave her in search of a job. David had no want to leave his daughter but he needed to find a stable place for them to stay an some sort of income especially if she was to be released that night.


	4. Chapter 4

David made his way around the town an luck as it may be David came across a small farm with a help wanted sign making his way to the door he saw a older woman sitting on the porch with a little dog curled up in her lap. "Excuse me miss I saw you're help wanted sign and came to apply" the older woman looked at him "we'll sir your the first tell me about your experience". David briefly told her the story of how he grew up on a farm an ran the place when his after his father died he also told her about his knowledge of horses an livestock. When he finished the woman looked at him "normally my husband would handle these things but due to his recent passing the responsibility has fallen to me you seem like an honest man an I like that about you David if you would like the job you may have it". David smiled a sigh of relief "I would love to work for you miss... she cut in before he could finish "Sara please call me sara". "Thank you sara when would you like me to start" questioned David. Now would work answered sara, David spent the rest of the day working on fence an working with the horses. "David" sara yelled across the felid "would you come here for a minute" as David made his way to the porch she started talking "here's your first payment for your work you'll be payed every week" "will you best staying for dinner" questioned sara. David explained about emma an how he had to pick her up. After hearing the story sara demanded she drive him to pick up emma an that they stay with her for the time being. David humbly excepted the offer. 


	5. Chapter 5

The whole way there sara explained how she had kids that where grown now an how David was brave for taking that amount of responsibility at once. When they finally reached the hospital he signed Emma's discharge papers an after picking up a few essentials for emma they headed back to Sara's. David stayed with sara for a little over a month an after saving up enough money he rented a two bedroom apartment for him an emma as promised every night he put emma to bed an said " goodnight princess I love you an so dose your mommy she loves you so much emma". Every morning David would take emma to daycare then go to work pick her up when he got off at 3:00 an they would go home. It seemed like emma was getting bigger every before David knew it emma was four an in kindergarten. One day emma came home from school super excited apparently one of the kids in her class had gone camping an emma wanted to go to. It took a week for David to plan the weekend trip an that morning emma came running into his room. " Daddy daddy get up we get to go camping today" squealed emma.  
After breakfast the pair made there way to the car emma piped up "daddy we get to go on an adventure" this quickly pulled David to the thoughts of his adventures in the enchanted forest with snow. Although he dreamed about her constantly it made him smile to see how much emma looked an acted like her. "Ya princess I guess we are" smiled David. The campsite David had picked was only an hour an a half away he soon got lost realized they had drove to far. At this point emma was growing tired David hoped to find a place to stay for the night an was relived when he saw a sign for a town up ahead. "Emma sweetie wake up" coaxed David. "Daddy can we stay here tonight" asked emma "of course em and tomorrow we can find a place to camp" smiled emma. Emma looked at her dad " daddy what dose that sign say" asked emma David looked up at the sign an read it to emma it says welcome to storybrooke. 


	6. Chapter 6

It diddent take long for David an emma to make it to the inn. It was getting late an it emma an David where the only ones out. They quickly made there way into the inn when they came in David stopped dead in his tracks because sitting behind the counter was granny her self David knew it had to be her she even had the scar on her arm from a wolf bite. " David carried a sleeping emma on his side an approached the desk. Granny diddent seem to recognize him so he played it cool "we'd like a room please" smiled David after they checked in granny smiled an handed him the key "welcome to storybrooke". Hundreds of things where running through David's mind as he laid emma on one of the bed in there room. Normally he would wake up emma to put her in pjs but seeming that she had in sweatpants it was pointless. David quickly grabbed his bag an made his way to the bathroom after splashing some water on his face an putting on his own pjs he climbed into the bed across from emma an closed his eyes in attempt to sleep. At some point in the night David must have fallen asleep because at 3 in the morning he awoke to emma sitting on his bed shaking his arm. David sat up to see emma crying "emma what's wrong sweetie why are you crying"  
Questioned David. Emma managed to sniffle an answer "I..I had a bad dream" David could see what ever emma had dreamed about had truly scared her. "Do you want to talk about it" he asked as he pulled her up to his side. Emma immediately cuddled up to her dad an started to tell him the story "I was in the woods an there was this scary lady dresses in black chasing me, she kept saying she was gonna get me" "I promise emma I won't let anyone hurt you" spoke David in a effort to clam down emma. "But that's not all while I was running there was another girl I couldn't see her well but she was yelling for me to run to her that she would stop the lady, I was running as fast as I could but the mean lady was faster she grabbed me an then I woke up" emma was in tears by now "daddy I don't want to go camping I don't ever want to go in the woods" David looked down at emma "ok we don't have to go camping we can stay here if you want" smiled David "ok but can I sleep here with you tonight" questioned emma "of course princess" emma jumped up an ran to her bed she quickly grabbed her baby blanket ran back and climbed into bed with David an with that they went to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

David didn't go back to sleep after Emma's nightmare instead he just laid there watching emma sleep an thinking. Ok so granny doesn't remember me at all maybe that's part of the curse the queen took everyone's memories of their old life but she seems to have new memories fake ones of a life here. Then it hit David if granny's in this town more then likely so is the rest of the kingdom Red, Jimminy, Ella (short for Cinderella), Thomas, an most of all Snow. It took everything David had not to jump out of bed an run to every house knocking on the door till he found her then he remembered if granny had fake memories so would snow. David knew true loves kiss wouldn't work if she didn't remember him. David was pulled from his thoughts by the sound sound of his alarm. It was 8:00 and time to get up. Gently climbing out of bed David made his way to the bathroom after a short shower he changed into clean clothes David stepped out of the bathroom an froze. Emma was gone she was no longer in her bed and door to the room was open. David ran down the stairs an into the lobby he breathed a sigh of relief to see emma sitting behind the counter with red. Emma was sitting on a stool while red absentmindedly braided her hair. Emma looked up at David "daddy I'm sorry I didn't me to run off but I woke up and you weren't in the room so I came down here an look miss ruby knows how to braid hair". David looked at emma "I was in the bathroom an it's ok this time because you came down here for help but please don't run off ever again" emma looked up "I promise daddy". Looking to red no ruby David smiled "thank you for watching her" "o no problem we had fun didn't we emma" smiled ruby. Once again David looked to ruby "can you point us in the direction of a restaurant" questioned David. Ruby smiled "ya granny's is right down the street I can show you I'm going there now". David smiled "that would be great". The whole way to granny's David an ruby talked. David love talking to ruby back in the enchanted forest the where like brother an sister. Red had always had his back in battles an belief it or not having a werwolf on your side was pretty helpful not to mention they where always teaming up to play tricks on snow. He smiled at the memories. Looking up he realized emma had run ahead and was standing by the door to the diner. Walking in David recognized some of the people from the kingdom he saw some of his people and then he saw her sitting in the back of the diner was snow. 


	8. Chapter 8

David's heart leapt when he saw snow she looked just like she had when he last saw her aside from the fact that she was no longer pregnant. Her hair was shorter but David didn't care it looked good on her. David had to speak to her thankfully her had always been quick to make plans an within seconds hatched a plan. Ruby had already went into the back to help granny. David walked over to snow not knowing the name Regina had given her decided just to approach her. "Um excuse me miss" snow looked up at him from her book an smiled "yes" she answered in her soprano voice that made him melt, quickly pulling himself back together he carried on "hi my names David an this is my daughter emma I was wondering if you could watch her for a minute while I ran to the bathroom. Snow couldn't pull her eyes away from the little girl standing by her fathers leg. She looked so familiar it hurt. Realizing she had been asked a question she quickly answered "of course" she smiled David looked down at emma "emma this is.." David looked back to snow "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. Snow smiled "Mary Margret" David looked at emma "emma this is Mary Margret she's going to watch you while I run to the bathroom is that ok" questioned David. Emma just nodded "ok sweetie I'll be right back" David walked towards the bathroom leaving emma standing at the table by snow. Mary Margaret smiled at emma "would you like to sit down" emma smiled back "yes please". Mary Margaret had expected emma to slide in across from her but to her surprise emma climbed up right beside her. Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile at the little girl beside her "would you like something to drink" she questioned. Yes please hot chocolate with cinnamon. Mary Margaret's jaw dropped "that's my favorite" she said in awe to the little girl beside her. Ruby came up asking if they where ready snow ordered two hot chocolates with cinnamon smiling ruby left to make there drinks. Mary Margaret looked down to find emma was leaned against her side sound asleep. Realizing emma couldn't be comfortable laying like that Mary Margaret instinctively pulled emma on to her lap with emma facing her. Emma being half asleep let out an small wine before burning her head in the crook of Mary Margaret's neck. David walked in moments later after returning from the bathroom an stopped at the sight of emma sound asleep in snows arms. Mary Margaret wasn't sure why but she didn't want to give emma back to her father see wanted nothing more than to hold her close an never let go. When she saw David coming she came up with an idea. "David would you an emma care to join me for breakfast" asked Mary Margaret. David couldn't help but smile not only did snow get to hold emma David got to eat breakfast with his wife "I would love to". They spent the next hour talking about simple things their work, hobbies, and emma. Finally Mary Margaret got the courage to ask the question she desperately wanted to know "So what's Emma's mom like". 


	9. Chapter 9

David hadn't expected snow to ask but now that she did he had no choice but to answer. "that's a really long story but if you'd care to join me on a walk I'll tell you". Mary Margaret smiled "sure we can go on a walk but on one condition I can carry emma" David loved the fact that snow wanted nothing more than to carry her daughter simply smiled "of course". David didn't really know how to start but due to the fact they where only walking to the inn he had to think of a way fast. David looked down at snow who was cradling emma close to her chest and slightly bouncing her as they walked smiling at how natural she was with emma David started he wanted to be as honest as he could without giving away to much "Emma's mom was a lot like you actually she was kind and natural with kids when we found out that she was pregnant with emma she was beyond excited she wanted a family more than anything well a few months into her pregnancy she found out this lady wanted her dead, she wasn't completely sure why but this lady had hired people to kill her she tried telling the police but know one would belief her so after she had emma she had me take her to safety I didn't want to but I had to do what was best for emma and I haven't heard from her since" when David finished Mary Margaret really didn't know what to say so she settled for "David I'm so sorry" David just nodded. They reached the inn a few minutes later when they walked in granny asked to speak to David for a moment. No sure if David would want her to hear there conversation Mary Margaret offered to take emma who was still asleep up stairs David handed her the keys and told her he'd be up in a minute. Mary Margaret made her way up the stairs to their room an gently laid emma on the bed. Emma being stirred by the movement opened her eyes an looked up a Mary Margaret. Wanting to go back to sleep emma ask Mary Margaret a question "will you lay here with me till I fall asleep" Mary Margaret looked down at emma knowing she wouldn't be able to say no she nodded. Mary Margaret kicked off her shoes, walked around to the other side of the bed pulled back the sheets an climbed in beside emma who cuddled up next to her. Not realizing how tired she really was within 5 mins of laying down Mary Margaret had fallen asleep with her arm wrapped around emma. David made his way quietly into their room not wanting to wake emma. When her came in and saw snow asleep with emma it brought tears to his eyes this was the way it was suppose to be. Quietly David made his way over to his suite case and retrieved the camera he had packed emma proceeded to take a picture of the two of them knowing when snow remembered she would want the picture. David watched tv for about an hr waiting for his girls to wake up. Emma woke up first an rolled over waking Mary Margaret in the process. Yawning Mary Margaret sat up when she realized she wasn't in her own bed she took in her surroundings an remembers the days events. David looked over at her an smiled "good morning sleepy head" David walked over to the bed "here let me take emma so you can go freshen up". When David pick up emma off Mary Margaret's lap she grabbed her head an doubled over in pain she saw a vision no a memory. Charming take emma take emma to the wardrobe you have to go with her charming go what no you have to go with her she needs her mom come on snow I'll help you charming there's no time I can't make it to the wardrobe fast enough you an I both know Regina an her curse will be here any minute an if she finds emma she'll kill her please charming get our baby to safety I love you snow I love you find me always. She remember everything her name wasn't Mary Margaret Blanchard it was Snow White. Then she looked up at David with tears in her eyes "Charming". 


	10. Chapter 10

Hearing her call him charming made David's heart leap. "Snow" he choked tears now running down his face. She smiled "you found me". Emma looked at her dad "daddy what's going on"? Snow looked over at emma her daughter she quickly scooped her up hugging an kissing her head "emma sweetie my baby"cried snow. Emma completely clueless to the fact that this woman was here mother got scared an started crying. "Daddy, I want my daddy" emma leaned over extending her arms to David who quickly grabbed her an started soothing her "hey princess it's ok daddy's got you". Snow felt horrible she had know her daughter for all of 3 mins an had already made her cry. Charming looked over at snow he could tell she was hurt then he looked to emma. "Emma sweetie I need to tell you something" looking up at her dad emma answered "what is it daddy" David smiled at emma Mary Margaret she's you're mom. Emma had her dad set her down she walked over to snow an looked up at her sniffling emma finally spoke "your... your my mommy" snow smiled "yes baby I'm your mommy" emma immediately hugged snow's legs. Snow gently picked up emma an hugged her back. Emma then looked snow right in the eyes "I love you to" snow looked at her puzzled "what" she cried every night daddy tucks me in bed an says "goodnight princess I love you an so dose your mommy she loves you so much emma well I love you to" smiled emma. 


	11. Chapter 11

David had to go back to Boston to quit his job and get his an Emma's things. They where all moving into snows apartment together. Deciding it would be best for the time being snow an charming decide not to tell emma about the curse or their true identities until they could find a way to wake up the town. With David gone to Boston emma an snow had some time to bond and get to know each other better. They where sitting at the counter while emma colored when emma asked snow what they where doing today. "we'll I was thinking we could go to granny's for lunch an then we could go pick out a Halloween costume it's only two weeks away you know" answered snow "that sounds fun mommy can we go now" snow froze this was the first time emma had called her mommy. Quickly pulling her into a hug snow answered her daughter "of course baby". On the walk to the diner snow asked emma if she had any ideas of what she wanted to be emma smiled "I want to be a Snow White". Mary Margaret stopped dead in her tracks you want to be who she asked again emma smiled "Snow White she's my favorite princess"shrugged emma. "Why mommy do you not like it" questioned emma. "No sweetie if you want to be Snow White you can" laughed snow. "what's so funny mommy" questioned emma Snow just laughed nothing princess. When they made it to granny's they sat at the booth an waited on red to take there order. When red came to take their order snow order a cheese burger an coke. Ruby looked over to emma "an what would you like miss emma" emma smiled at ruby "umm chicken nuggets and..."emma looked over to snow "mommy can I get a milkshake" asked emma asked innocently at that very moment Regina Mills the evil queen herself walked in. "Mommy" questioned Regina, Snow turned around she knew that voice anywhere. Regina made her way over to the table "Miss Blanchard I didn't know you had a daughter" spoke Regina. Snow looked up at ruby "ruby will be taking our orders to go" spoke snow sweetly as ruby walked away to prepare their orders. Snow turned to look at emma "emma please come sit beside me" spoke snow ever so softly so she wouldn't scare emma. After emma moved over to sit with her mom snow put a protective arm around her daughter. She then turned to look at Regina "while don't you sit down an join us" asked snow in a tone Regina had never heard she had never been scared of snow but at this moment even though she would never admit it she was terrified. "Thank you for the offer but I need to be getting back to work" spoke Regina. If looks could kill Regina would have dropped dead a 100 times over "sit down stepmother" this time Regina sat down. Snow proceeded to talk "Regina this is my daughter emma that's right I remember everything you took my home and 4 years of my daughters life from me let me make this clear stay away from my family an my people if you see emma, me or especially charming I suggest you walk the other way is that clear" spoke snow Regina finally spoke up she was in shock of snows words "an why should I do that step daughter" questioned Regina. Ruby returned with there order an Emma's milkshake after paying ruby snow stood up holding Emma's hand an turned to answer Regina "because stepmother dearest before you where fighting Snow White now your fighting a mom" an with that snow walked out with emma leaving Regina standing there in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

Snow had suggested that her and emma went back to the apartment to eat their lunch then they would go get her Halloween costume. They made back to the apartment fairly quick once inside snow sent emma to wash her hands before lunch. Once emma was up stairs snow pulled out her phone to call David. When David didn't answer she left a quick voicemail "charming I messed up big time I may have let Regina know I remembered everything. I don't know what came over me and I sorta threatened her while I was at it just when you get this call me back love you". Sitting back in the chair snow let out a sigh what had she gotten her family into. After lunch emma and snow made there way to the store in search of what emma had called the perfect outfit. When they made it inside the clothing store emma tried on 6 costumes not liking any of them. After deciding just to order a costume online they made there way back to the apartment when they passed what looked like a pawn shop. Snow out of curiosity glanced in the window an saw no it couldn't be Emma's mobile. It had to be her mobile was one of a kind the dwarfs had gave it to her when she shared the news that she was with child. They had it made out of the crystals they mined for pixie dust. Snow recognized a few of of the other items in the shop. Hoping there would be items that might help when the curse broke snow going against her better judgement decided to enter. When they entered the shop it had an eerie felling to it snow remembering that exact feeling from some where in her past racked her brain trying to remember emma looked up to snow. "Mommy" god she would never get tired of hearing emma say that. Snow looked down to see her daughter holing up her arms signaling she wished to be carried. Reaching down snow scooped emma up an placed her on her hip. Then it hit her the feeling it was the same gut retching feeling she had last time she entered the dark castle. She turned to walk out of the store but it was little to late because standing behind the counter was the dark one himself. Her memories as Mary Margaret told her his name was Mr. Gold. "What can I do for you ladies today" said the man behind the counter. Snow quickly snapping into protective mother mode answered "I was looking at your mobile in the window it's beautiful what's your price". Gold smiled that impish smile only he could "that why don't you just take it". If snow didn't have emma in her arms she would of jumped across the counter an choked him "cut the crap everything comes at a price to you gold or should I say dark one. God she wished she had a camera the look on his face was priceless she watched as he opened his mouth to say something an closed it again after composing himself he looked at her then to emma. "Long time no see your majesty what can I do for you" a low growl escaped from her lips. "First of all you can call me Mrs. Blanchard an second of all I want to buy any of our things you might have". Looking around the shop snow found a few items worth buying Emma's mobile, her bow, charming'a sword an red's cloak knowing her friend would need it. Making her way across the room she saw a rack of clothing recognizing a few of the dresses she started sorting through them. After looking through it she managed to find her purple ball gown, white riding outfit then she paused towards the back of the rack was one of her childhood dresses. Looking down she noticed her daughter staring at it memorized an idea hit her. If she wanted to be Snow White what would be better than one of her childhood dresses "Emma would you like to wear this for Halloween" emma just smiled an nodded. When they finished gathering there belongings an buying them back from gold snow looked at emma who was sitting on a bench by the door waiting on her to fishing checking out. They made there way to the door an headed for home. 


	13. Chapter 13

On the way back to the apartment snow was lost in thought she looked up to see emma running ahead after what seemed to be a butterfly. Realizing how fast emma was running snow called out to stop her "emma slow down your going to..." it was to late she watched as emma face planted onto the side walk. Running up to her daughter she squatted down to see emma crying " emma sweetie what hurts" emma managed to answer through her cries "m...my wrist ". Snow scooped emma up an made her way back to the apartment to get her car knowing her an emma would be spending the rest of the day in the hospital. Once they got to the car snow sped to the hospital when they made it into the doors snow immediately rushed to the service desk "I need help my daughter fell an hurt her wrist". Emma refusing to let go of her mom was soon carried back an into a room. One of the nurses came in to check Emma's vitals after listing to Emma's heart an checking her blood pressure she went to report back to Dr. Whale of what to do next promising to return shortly. As promised the nurse returned minutes later "Dr. Whale has instructed me to give emma pain medication in the form of an iv it will deliver the medicine right to the blood stream an relive her from the pain she's in fastest" snow just nodded an looked to emma "ok baby this nice lady is going to give you some medicine that will make you feel better it's going to feel like a shot it might hurt a little but I'll be right here ok". Emma looked up to snow her eyes filled with fear an unshed tears". The nurse spoke up this time "emma would you feel better if you sat on your moms lap she could hold you while I gave you the iv" emma nodded. Sitting down on the bed emma immediately climbed into her moms lap an buried her head I snows chest after the iv was finished Dr. Whale came in taking a few x-rays he told snow he had to print the x-rays an would be back momentarily. When he returned he informed emma an snow that it was just a sprain. After prescribing emma with pain medication an telling snow not to let emma put any pressure on her wrist for the rest of the day an to keep it iced they made there way home for what snow knew would be the longest day of their life.


	14. Chapter 14

When they made it out of the hospital snow emma settled in the car before making her way around to the driver side. Once she got in she realized she had left her phone in the cup holder when she brought emma in. Sighing she unlocked her phone to see 4 missed calls, 3 voicemails and 6 txt. After reading through her txt she she dialed his number an put the phone to her ear. Ring...ring...ring "snow o thank god I was so worried I got your message an then I you didn't answer i thought you Regina..." Sensing his fear she cut him off short. "Charming breath I'm fine Emma on the other hand has probably seen better days she tripped an sprained her wrist we've spent the last 3 hrs in the hospital" after explaining the whole situation to him he seemed to relax some. Saying he would be home soon charming agreed to pick up something for dinner so snow could attend to emma. When they made I back to the apartment snow helped emma into her pjs knowing she wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon. Emma looked up at her "mommy will you lay with me" emma questioned. Snow let out a small laugh wondering if this is how charming felt every time she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Nodding her head snow climbed in beside her they had finally got settled when charming came in "hey I'm back" he yelled walking in the door "daddy" emma wined. David made his way over to emma "hey princess I heard you fell an hurt your wrist". Emma just nodded she had put on a brave face ever since she feel an now all she wanted was for her dad to hold her an tell her it was ok. David bent over to scoop up a crying emma when he picked her up she started balling "o emma what's wrong dose it hurt" asked charming. Emma shook her head "no daddy it doesn't hurt" David gave emma a confused look "then what's wrong" emma who was still I hysterics began "I...I fell a you weren't the...there" she sobbed. David pulled emma into a hug an swayed back an forth with her "but your mommy was there emma she took care of you" he stated. Emma looked at him "I know I just missed you" she whisper clinging to his neck. After calming down emma David spoke up "who wants pizza" Emma's head immediately shot up "meeeeeeee" she squealed in delight. Snow looked to both if them "what's pizza". 


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner was over fairly quickly aside from the fact that every other bite emma was questioning her mom on how she had never had pizza. When they finished emma asked to be carried to the living room couch when David put emma down she whispered something to her dad. Smiling he walked over to snow "our daughter has requested you come over so she can show you something" taking her hand they walked over to emma an sat on down with snow in the middle. Emma instructed her mom to close her eyes an when she opened them placed in her hands was Emma's baby book. It was a light blue book with flowers all over it. Snow through her hand to her mouth to muffle a sob, after composing herself she opened the book she let the tears freely fall down her face as on the first page was a picture of David holding emma who couldn't be more than a few days old as she looked through the book she saw emma at 1 then 2 an 3. When she came to the last picture in the book she ran her finger over it smiling, to was the picture of her asleep with emma in her arms from the day at the the inn. When they finished looking through the book emma leaned over to snow an whispered in her ear "watch this mommy" looking up emma yelled across the room to David who was looking through the boxes that had inhabited the living room floor. "Daddy" " yes princess" he called back emma managed to hold back a giggle as she spoke back "can you get me my pink blanket with the daises on it" asked emma. After looking through a few boxes David spoke up "I don't see a pink blanket em's" "you lost my blanket" accused emma "it was my favorite" David quickly answered "no no I'll keep looking". Snow stood up an looked to emma "I'm gonna help your dad look for your blanket k" emma pulled her arm so she would sit back down an giggled "mommy there is no pink blanket I was bored". Snow doubled over laughing after cluing charming in on emma little joke Emma's medicine kicked in an she fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

With emma tucked safely into bed snow began to tell charming of her an Emma's day. When she finished David just let out a small laugh "so in one day you managed to have a stare down with the Regina an surprised gold himself who sees the future someone's had a busy day" snow jokingly slapped him on the arm "this from the man who had a sword fight with the dark one an broke a curse in a matter of hrs". Snow an David spent the rest of the night talking at some point in the night snow remembered why she went in gold shop in the first place. "Charming close your eyes I have a surprise for you" gently she placed his sword in his hand. David knew immediately what it was the cool metal handle an the feel of the power that came with it. "My sword but how" he questioned "I also got my bow ruby's cloak an some of my dresses and this" snow held up the dress she got for emma. "Charming how dose emma know my real name Snow White an why dose she want to be me for Halloween" she questioned. David sighed "it's hard to explain here just let me show you" "apparently there are story's of us in this land an emma loves the story of Snow White" "I...I don't understand she knows our story" she questioned in a bewilderment. "Not exactly come on I think it's time we watched a movie" he reached out an took her hand while making his way to a box labeled Emma's movies, books, ect... reaching into the box he pulled out a DVD an handed it to her. She looked down and stared in shock Snow White an the seven dwarfs ok she walked over an put it in her DVD player. The opening credits came on an snow got settled on the couch with her head rested on David's shoulder that is until she saw herself on screen. Snow jumped up an ran to the tv "that suppose to be me" she yelled an continued to rant "look at that dress I would never, an my hair it's awful why am I...wait is that suppose to be you" laughing she continued "charming are you wearing lipstick an I thought I looked bad". Charming finally managed to get snow to come sit down an watch the rest of the movie when the ending credits finally came on snow looked over "well there's an 1hr I'll never get back". Charming let out a sigh "try watching it almost every week with emma it get old fast but she loves it". At some point in the night they both fell asleep on the couch watching tv.

**hey guys so im having a small case of writers block i really dont know where to go from here with the story i want to contuine it but need help an ideas are greatly appreciated i will cridet anyones ideas to them thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Before snow knew it the two weeks had flown by it was Halloween. Emma came running down the stair well as fast a four year old could. After helping Emma into her costume they wear out the door and on there way down the street. Emma was running ahead while Snow and David followed behind holding hands and just enjoying the moment. "I've missed this" said Snow as she wrapped her arm around him. David stopped and turned to look her in the eyes "you have no idea how much I've missed you, this, us, all of it". Snow gave a mischievous smile "well then I guess we're just going to have to make up for lost time". "O, I see and how do you propose we do that" questioned David. "Something like this" she said as she leaned up to kiss him. David returned the kiss when they pulled apart snow noticed one very important thing. "Where's Emma" she asked look around "Emma, Emma" she yelled growing more fearful by the second. "Relax" said David "I'm sure Emma's fine lets just walk up the street and look for her". Truthfully David was worried it wasn't like Emma to just run off but he needed Snow to stay calm and keep a clear head.

**Meanwhile... ** **Emma hadn't meant to run that far ahead she was just really excited about trick-or-treating an when she turned around she couldn't see her mommy or daddy. Emma thought back to what her dad had told her to do if she ever got lost, Emma knew she needed to wait where she was so someone could find her. She planned on waiting just like her daddy had taught her then she saw a familiar face it was the lady who mommy had talked to when they ate lunch surely she could help. "Excuse me" Emma said as she ran up and tugged on the bottom of the lady's dress. Regina turned around prepared to scold whichever child had the nerve to bother her then she saw who it was. Putting on her best fake smile she bent down to the girls level. "Emma what are you doing out here alone, where's your mom and dad" she questioned. Emma answering her said "I don't know I'm lost can you help me". Still going with the fake smile Regina answered the child "of course why don't we go inside my house and we can call your mom a dad to come get you" Emma just nodded and smiled back at her. Scooping Emma up she carried her into the house and thought to herself now I can stop the curse from breaking and get my happy ending and with that they disappeared into the house.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Emma Emma I don't see her charming where is" Snow was on the verge of tears. "Snow I need you to calm down, running around with no plan and freaking out won't help us find her. Let's walk back towards the house an see if she's there" spoke David. Snow turned to look at charming her eyes filled with tears "I know it's just if I'm in this kind of state not knowing where she is I can't imagine how scared she is right now." David pulled Snow into his chest just holding so an giving her a few minutes to cry it out. While running his fingers through her hair he whispered "We will always find her".

As Regina carried emma into the massive house she couldn't help but feel lonely. I have this giant house an no one to share it with she thought. She was pulled back into the memories she had pushed away to very back of her mind her an Daniele they where riding through the felids happy blissful young an in love she didn't realize she was crying till she felt a small hand reach up an wipe away her tears. "Why are you crying" asked emma removing her hand from Regina's face. Looking down at the small child rested on her hip Regina answered while trying to recompose her self "I'm not". She was surprised Emma's next response "yes you are, but that's ok you don't have to tell my why, I know how to make it better though". Laughing an crying at the same time Regina managed her next answer "really and how's that". Emma had completely forgotten that her parents where looking for her right now all she wanted to do was make Regina stop crying "whenever I cry my daddy snuggles with me till I feel better". Regina new she should hate emma after all she was Snow Whites daughter but all she could bring her self to do was trust her. Taking the advice of a four year old Regina carried emma upstairs to her bedroom, realizing the costume emma was dressed I couldn't be comfortable she helped her change into a tee shirt an climbed in bed. Emma immediately snuggled up next to her holding onto the corner of the blanket at some point Regina an emma fell asleep not realizing they where being watched.


End file.
